


成均館緋聞

by isanrang



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Joseon Wangjo, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Comedy, produce 101 s2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isanrang/pseuds/isanrang
Summary: 成均館內議論紛紛。少論派領袖左相的公子，和老論派領袖大司憲的公子，要進入成均館就讀了。





	成均館緋聞

01

成均館內議論紛紛。  
少論派領袖左相的公子，和老論派領袖大司憲的公子，要進入成均館就讀了。

「是山雨欲來的氣息啊。」尹博士抓著下巴，望著遠方的斜陽，瞇著眼道。

02

大司憲大人的眼眶濕濕的。

昔日在長姊出嫁時，哭著緊抱住姊姊的膝蓋不讓離開的小不點，已過弱冠，也準備離家求學。看著眼前低著頭乖巧聽著他叮嚀的么子，大司憲大人心中驕傲與不捨混雜，還有很多話想說，最後卻只化成幾個飽含疼惜和勉勵的輕拍落在兒子肩頭。

兒子離開後，這家中是要冷清好一段時間了。

「夫人，要不咱們再來生個孩子吧？」

想到生孩子就痛到發脾氣的金夫人，把大司憲大人趕去祠堂睡覺了。

03

右相大人對從小就不愛出去玩，整天在家朗誦詩詞的么子要出門唸書這大喜事感到興奮。  
然而他必須保持不苟言笑的父親形象，嚴肅地勉勵叮嚀將要離開家門的兒子。

「在成均館，要多結交些朋友，未來對你在朝廷是有益處的，也能和朋友相互切磋、討論學問。」  
「謹遵父親大人教誨。」

黃旼炫低垂眉眼，嘴角含笑的應著。

然而他後來認識了金在奐。

04

金在奐是漢城首富之子。  
金老爺有感即便家財萬貫，社會上仍然歧視商人出身。於是買了假祖譜，不顧獨子打滾胡鬧，依然派人把他押去考初試，並威脅若進不了成均館，他也不用回家了。

「這位公子，咱們以後便是同寢的關係。小弟這裡有點好東西，要與公子分享。」金在奐神神祕祕的靠近在他隔壁整理鋪蓋的少年。  
對方樣貌俊朗不凡，舉手投足間便能看出受過良好教養。所用之品看似樸素，但金在奐能認出皆為上乘。

這人非富即貴，是頭肥羊。

「在下姓金，名盛，字在奐。敢問兄台大名。」  
「黃葛亮，字旼炫。」

黃旼炫有些好笑地看著身邊笑嘻嘻的少年。  
聽說漢城首富之子也進入成均館，眼前的少年雙頰飽滿豐潤，衣著華麗，且初次見面便推銷人東西，果然是商人之家的優秀血統。

「這是在下花了千辛萬苦得來的好東西，就送給公子做為見面禮啦！」

黃旼炫在低頭看到金在奐偷偷摸摸塞進他手裡的東西時，失笑。

誰會送初次見面的人一本素女經呢？

05

「要不要去給那個黃旼炫下馬威？」

課堂還未開始，才剛落座的崔珉起就興致勃勃的提議。  
金鐘炫一臉不置可否。他認為長輩們在朝堂上的恩怨，是不該延續到成均館的。然而想到左相大人前陣子讓他們一家都不太好過，還牽連到嫁到禮曹判書家的姊姊，心裡便不太爽快。

姜東昊也期待地看向金鐘炫，蠢蠢欲動的樣子。

金鐘炫咬著下嘴唇，看著就與他隔一排座位的黃旼炫的後腦勺，卻怎樣都想不到該如何開口。

「喂，前面的那個左相家公子。」金鐘炫還沒有想法，崔珉起就出聲了。

所有人都轉過頭來，期待已久的衝突終於要開始了嗎？

金鐘炫看著轉過頭來的黃旼炫，對方嘴角含笑，禮貌卻冷漠不屑的眼神，英俊得讓人神魂顛倒的相貌，讓金鐘炫反應不過來。

「您⋯⋯您頭太大！把我擋到了！」

06

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！他怎麼就知道你小時候的綽號就是黃大頭？」

姜義建笑得前俯後仰，被黃旼炫拿摺扇打頭。

姜義建是吏曹參判之子，與黃家為世交，是黃旼炫為數不多的兒時玩伴。喜愛行俠仗義的姜義建時常出沒市井，熱心助人又相貌堂堂，許多人家的小姐對他芳心暗許。

「也好，你這個大頭的稱號讓大家對你感到親切許多，覺得你沒那麼高高在上。」姜義建安慰著他。

「呦，這不是大頭嗎？」

邕聖祐嬉皮笑臉的跳上亭子，一把攬過黃旼炫的肩膀。後者沒好氣地推開他，「你還叫我大頭？」

邕聖祐長姊為當朝皇后，父親拜官領議政，家族背景雄厚。然而邕聖祐卻喜愛流連煙花之地，和騷人墨客在酒樓廝混，把領議政大人氣得牙癢癢，家法伺候也不怕。  
當今聖上疼惜這位小國舅，下旨特令將他送入成均館就學，看能不能陶冶其心性。

邕聖祐從小就跟黃旼炫和姜義建玩在一塊，想到以後能和朋友們一起生活倒也沒反抗，老老實實地準備初試和複試，甚至表現亮眼，讓皇上極為滿意。

「他既然罵你大頭了，你們之間算是正式槓上了吧？」邕聖祐拍了拍黃旼炫的肩膀。

黃旼炫對於金鐘炫的挑釁毫不意外，父親大人前段時間讓大司憲在朝廷被壓著打，處處掣肘，連帶禮曹判書也受到影響，被扣了幾個月的俸祿。  
金鐘炫會遷怒於他也是於情於理，然而，這次的挑釁未免⋯⋯太過可愛？  
黃旼炫抖開折扇，輕輕地搧起風來。

「以後的日子，一定十分有趣。」

07

西齋的屋子會漏水。

金鐘炫抱著舖蓋，臭著臉入住中二房。  
中二房位於東齋，是黃旼炫、邕聖祐、姜義建、金在奐，以及刑曹參知之子權玄彬共用的房間。

「你睡那邊。」邕聖祐隨意地往旁邊一指。

金鐘炫差點破口大罵。

他的位置卡在黃旼炫和牆壁之間，連翻身的空間都沒有。  
「咱們房間小，暫時的，還望公子見諒。」邕聖祐怪腔怪調地說。

豈有此理！這些人一定是要報白天在課堂上被自己辯得無話可說的仇。

金鐘炫整理好舖蓋後躺下，一旁早已入睡的黃旼炫動了一下，翻了個身。  
一翻就恰好翻到金鐘炫的舖蓋上。

這未免也靠太近了！

08

權玄彬以十九歲的年紀進入成均館就讀。  
他本人也不太清楚自己怎麼就闖過複試。

權玄彬原先都是跟在黃旼炫身後，唯黃旼炫命是從。  
黃旼炫也挺喜歡這個孩子的，人高馬大，站在身後可以為自己增添不少氣勢。

然而某天，金鐘炫直接在明倫堂訓斥上課打嗑睡的權玄彬，溫柔又嚴肅的讓他振作起來後，權玄彬開始黏在金鐘炫身後了。  
黏著就算了，有時黃旼炫找金鐘炫麻煩，權玄彬還會維護金鐘炫。

「旼炫大哥怎麼可以欺負鐘炫大哥！孔子曰：『己所不欲，勿施於人。』旼炫大哥是以進士和員生的身份入學的，豈能連這點道理都不明白？」權玄彬振振有詞地說。

「那個少論派的叛徒！我不愛他！」黃旼炫回房後摔了手中的摺扇。

09

金鐘炫和黃旼炫在成均館中的角力依舊。  
兩位才學淵博的儒生往往在課堂上辯論得面紅耳赤，引經據典、旁徵博引，辯得眾庠儒一臉崇敬、授課的博士目瞪口呆。

但有時辯著辯著，話題就失控了。

「我會說錯話，不正是你晚上睡覺鼾聲如雷使我睡不好，以致於現在精神不濟所致？」  
「你自己睡姿可有端正到哪裡去？你不是常常趴在我身上睡覺？」

金鐘炫被庠儒們盯得汗流浹背。

「你、你身上肉多！摸著舒服！」

崔珉起失手打翻了硯台。  
姜東昊抬手遮住眼睛。

丟人，真是太丟人了。

10

「繼大頭之後，現在成均館的儒生們都知道你身上肉多。」  
「別說了。」

黃旼炫三番兩次被金鐘炫的話弄得哭笑不得。

金鐘炫這人比他想像中的有趣太多。  
在學識上的辯論兩人可稱得上是平分秋色，然而當話題偏離學術後，金鐘炫所想出要抨擊他的言論就頗令人失笑。

前些日子金鐘炫才結結巴巴地批評過他的持筷方式。昨晚回房的路上，比黃旼炫略矮的金鐘炫抬頭看著自己好一會兒，才紅著臉指責他的儒巾沒戴好，不注重自身儀容的士大夫不是好士大夫等等。

「你想不出什麼攻擊他的話，就別講了。」崔珉起語重心長的拍了拍金鐘炫的肩膀。  
「可是、不是你說要不斷挑釁黃旼炫嗎？這樣才不會被他看輕。」金鐘炫一臉不解。  
「重點是你有仔細想過你要說的話嗎？『你身上肉多，摸著舒服。』老天爺，你把床笫之事提到明倫堂上講，我都為你感到不好意思了。」崔珉起打趣道。  
金鐘炫紅著耳根打了崔珉起一掌。

還不是對方在外貌和言行舉止上沒有可以攻擊的地方，他才淨撿些雞毛蒜皮的事來講。

11

每月的八日及二十三日是成均館的休息日。  
中二房內只剩下金鐘炫、黃旼炫和權玄彬。

金鐘炫預計是要讀些閒書，書才一打開，卻見黃旼炫換上周衣，一副要外出的樣子。  
「兄台這是要上哪去？」金鐘炫強裝出漫不經心的語氣問。  
「芙蓉閣。」黃旼炫微笑著回答。

金鐘炫瞪大眼睛。  
芙蓉閣！居然是芙蓉閣！

「沒想到兄台竟也是⋯⋯這般的風雅。」金鐘炫再用力擠出一個微笑。  
「總比有些人不解風情來得好。」黃旼炫眨了眨眼，戴上紗帽後離開中二房。

金鐘炫在袖子下捏起拳頭。  
竟然敢說我不解風情？

「玄彬！快起來！陪我去芙蓉閣！」金鐘炫憤怒地搖醒還在睡的權玄彬。

12

「公子最近可是遇上什麼好事？」

黃旼炫回神。

「沒什麼，方才想到些有趣的事罷了。」他放下手中的茶杯，對面的牡丹為他再斟了一杯茶。

牡丹是漢城最出名、最有才氣的妓生，多少男子為她傾家蕩產，造就她在漢城不敗的神話。

「看來，公子是有心上人了。」牡丹淺淺一笑，語氣十分篤定。  
「也不算是。」

忽然間又想金鐘炫聽到自己要來芙蓉閣時那眼睛瞪大的可愛模樣，黃旼炫沒忍住而笑出聲來。

「還說不是心上人，公子可真的十分遲鈍了。」牡丹笑道。  
黃旼炫用手指撥弄著掉進茶杯裡的茶葉，沒有接話。

連在漢城最嬌豔的一朵花旁，都只能想到金鐘炫。  
看來是真的病得不清了。

13

歌聽了，詞賦也討論完了，還添了一肚子的茶水和糕餅，是時候跟牡丹告別。  
「送公子到門口。」

兩人才剛走出廂房，便聽得外面傳來吵鬧的聲音。  
從燭火月色下看得出是兩人在拉扯，較矮的那人亟欲擺脫，卻不斷被高胖的那人往懷裡帶。

「可是哪位新來的姑娘不願接客？」黃旼炫問。  
「芙蓉閣最近沒有推新人。」牡丹也感到奇怪。

當兩人靠近一看時，黃旼炫生平第一次罵了粗字。

被拉扯的人是掉了紗帽的金鐘炫。

14

金鐘炫拉著權玄彬偷偷跟蹤黃旼炫到了芙蓉閣。  
「你幫我在外頭把風。」金鐘炫交代完權玄彬後，脫下紗帽，戴上面巾翻牆進去。

好無聊。權玄彬在牆角坐下，沒多久後就睡著了。

金鐘炫從後院翻進去後，挨著窗戶一間間的找黃旼炫所在的位置。聽了不少令人臉紅心跳的聲音，才終於找到黃旼炫所在的廂房。  
金鐘炫聽不太清楚兩人說了什麼，大抵是一些尋常問候，不久後廂房內傳來琴聲。三首曲子終了，接著是一段讓金鐘炫不安的寂靜。

他們在做什麼？為什麼沒了聲音？

金鐘炫想到黃旼炫和妓生可能在進行那檔子，金鐘炫就感到一陣口乾舌燥，心臟跳動得太過厲害。  
不知從何而起的嫉妒和苦澀充斥在金鐘炫心中，他蹲在廂房外，安靜的聽著不會屬於他和黃旼炫之間關係的任何響動。

兩人的談話又開始，但是聲音過小而無法辨析內容，這讓金鐘炫感到更加沮喪，那就像是閨房中親密愛人間的私語。

果然，黃旼泫也是正常的男人。芙蓉閣的牡丹，即便是未曾造訪過花街柳巷的自己都聽過她的芳名。  
誰不會為了美人而傾心？

金鐘炫一邊暗罵著自己沒事跟到這來，一邊黯然傷神的要離開。還沒走到翻進的牆邊，就被個喝得醉醺醺的客人給撞見。

「咦⋯⋯現在芙蓉閣也有小官啦？」對方一臉見獵心喜地拉住金鐘炫。  
「請您放開我，您認錯了。」金鐘炫不動聲色地甩開男人的手，要繼續往前走時卻又被人從後頭拉住。  
他堂皇的轉身，旋即被男人摘掉了面巾。  
「你生的真好看⋯⋯還穿著士大夫的衣服，莫非是刻意為之的情趣？」喝醉的人輕浮地將金鐘炫攬進懷裡，摸了一把他的臉頰。  
「請閣下好自為之！」金鐘炫大駭，疾言厲色地警告。

喝醉的人手勁大得嚇人，金鐘炫為了不引起騷動而不敢太過劇烈的反抗。但男人的動作越來越過分，手甚至已轉往他的腰和臀部。情急下，金鐘炫往對方肚子送上幾拳，男人痛得躺在地上哇哇大叫，金鐘炫趁機掙脫。轉身要跑時，赫然發現黃旼炫臉色鐵青的立在他身後。

丟人，真的太丟人了。方才都能算冷靜應對的金鐘炫，現在才有想哭的感覺。

15

黃旼炫快氣瘋了

他發現被騷擾的人是金鐘炫時，正準備上前演出英雄救美的橋段，卻見金鐘炫狠狠揍了男人幾拳，對方就不堪承受的倒在地上哀嚎。

這樣我要怎麼展現我帥氣的一面？  
我袖子都捲起來了！

「你，怎麼連個看起來腦滿腸肥的傢伙都要花這麼久的時間纏鬥？」最後，黃旼炫居然是吐出挑釁的言論。  
金鐘炫眼睛瞪圓了一瞬，黃旼炫看他的眼眶中似乎是蓄起淚水，這才大感不妙。  
「要你管！」金鐘炫語氣委屈地對他一吼後，怒氣沖沖地離開，經過黃旼炫身邊時還重重撞他一下。

「喂！金鐘炫！鐘炫！」

16

牡丹站在一旁，把這一切都收進眼底。  
唉，兩位公子都是遲鈍的可怕。

17

「你怎麼突然想睡我旁邊？」金在奐不解地眨眨眼。  
「喜歡你不行嗎？」金鐘炫沒好氣地說，被褥一拉就閉上眼不再理他。

金在奐那晚破天荒的失眠了。

18

「鐘炫大哥不應該喜歡我的。」  
金在奐抱著頭，向邕聖祐和姜義建傾訴。

「你是不是誤會了什麼？」姜義建拍拍金在奐的頭。  
「鐘炫大哥說喜歡我！才要睡我旁邊！」  
「鐘炫不是喜歡你，你不要瞎操心。過幾天就沒事了。」邕聖祐心不在焉的拍了拍金在奐的肩膀。

為什麼這話聽了後，心中頗不是滋味的？

19

黃旼炫最後主動向金鐘炫和好。

「那天在芙蓉閣，說了不恰當的話，向兄台道歉。」  
「你不趴在我胸口睡，我好像就睡不著了。」

20

金鐘炫那晚乖乖的把舖蓋拉回黃旼炫旁邊，趴在黃旼炫胸口睡得安穩。

金在奐看著那安詳美好的畫面，覺得空氣都瀰漫著一股愛情的臭酸味。

21

黃旼炫最近看林煐岷很不順眼。  
因為他離金鐘炫太近了。

林煐岷為西齋掌議，在金鐘炫還沒遷入東齋中二房前，林煐岷對他照顧有加。

「那個兵曹參知的兒子，是不是跟鐘炫很要好？」黃旼炫裝作毫不關心地問邕聖祐。  
「他們是指腹為婚的關係。」邕聖祐也毫不關心地回答。  
「你說什麼？」黃旼炫失手將書撕破。

22

黃旼炫氣沖沖地到了明倫堂外的亭子，想讀些詩詞排解心中怒氣。  
卻看到林煐岷和金鐘炫在亭子裡相對而坐，對弈地不亦樂乎。

只見林煐岷突然擱下手中黑子，柔情似水地拈去沾在金鐘炫鬢髮上的梅花瓣。

金鐘炫害羞地低下頭，軟聲軟氣地道謝。

「害羞什麼，咱們可是成過親的關係呢。」黃旼炫聽到林煐岷的話。

黃旼炫感到一陣晴天霹靂。

23

「兄台和林掌議是什麼關係？」

梳洗完的金鐘炫一回房，便被黃旼炫抓住了手腕質問。

「啊？」  
「你和林煐岷是什麼關係？」

金鐘炫不知道為何黃旼炫看起來很生氣。  
「是兒時的玩伴，只是煐岷比我還早進入成均館。」金鐘炫如實回答。  
「你們不是指腹為婚的關係？還成過親？」黃旼炫瞇起眼睛。

「那、那都是兒時戲言！怎麼可能當真！」金鐘炫沒想到黃旼炫居然知道，慌亂地解釋，「我們兩家是世交，家慈與林夫人同時有喜，長輩們便有了約定。然我倆都為男子，這婚約自然無效。小時候家姐出嫁，我與煐岷覺得稀奇，便也模仿著儀式嬉鬧。誰知之後他總拿這件事取笑我，說我是嫁進林家的媳婦。」  
見黃旼炫更加陰鬱地臉色，金鐘炫趕忙澄清：「就說是兒時玩鬧了，我們之間情同兄弟，當然、當然不會是⋯⋯」  
「當真？」  
「千真萬確的！」

黃旼炫這才露出笑容，放下金鐘炫的手。

24

金在奐坐在鋪蓋上，神情複雜地看著站在門口的兩人。

旼炫大哥，鐘炫大哥與林掌議什麼關係，干您什麼事？  
鐘炫大哥，您那麼緊張究竟是為什麼？一副恨不得自裁以明志的神情。

唉，愁啊，不如睡去。

25

「誠如牡丹姑娘所言，在下確實有了心上人。」黃旼炫放下茶杯，嘆氣道。  
「可是那晚誤闖芙蓉閣的公子？」牡丹一語道破。

黃旼炫笑而不語，只是接過牡丹沏好的茶。

「公子莫非是來討教，能討那位公子歡心的方式？」  
「姑娘果然冰雪聰明。」

牡丹勾起嘴角。

「那公子是否該展現點誠意？」  
「家姐前些日子親繡了幾條手帕予在下⋯⋯」  
「牡丹必能讓公子歡喜抱得美人歸。」

26

黃旼炫其實會一點武功。

父親與大司憲成為政敵後，一天到晚擔心孩子們會成為被報復目標，便請人來府上教授武功。黃旼炫討厭流汗，每次學武都不是很認真，只有輕功還行，其他什麼拳法心法通通被他忘在府內魚池的泥巴裡。  
倒是黃旼炫的長姐練了一身好功夫，每當黃旼炫想起家姐舞起棍那虎虎生風的樣子，以往被她痛揍過的地方就生疼。

入成均館後，黃旼炫便常常施展輕功翻牆出去，買一些好吃的點心回來。

這天，黃旼炫例行翻牆到市集買了幾塊蒸糕和藥果，趁著中二房還沒人回來，打開紙包，撿了個最大塊的蒸糕放進嘴裡。

「黃旼炫！你在吃什麼？」

黃旼炫嚇得直接把沒嚼碎的蒸糕給吞下去。

27

行跡敗露，黃旼炫只好向金鐘炫老實承認點心的來由。

「你帶我一起去！」金鐘炫眼神閃閃發光，抓住黃旼炫的袖子央求著。

嗯，就是帶朋友一起去外頭晃晃，絕對不是金鐘炫求他的樣子太過可愛的關係，也不是牡丹說過，要不斷製造驚喜感給金鐘炫，才能讓金鐘炫對他有好感的關係。

28

然而金鐘炫運氣一跳上屋簷，就把屋頂踩破一個洞了。

29

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」  
「你笑什麼？我腳卡住了！快來幫我！」

30

然後他們就被梁博士逮個正著。

31

金鐘炫甩了甩手。

他已經完成十遍的《論語》罰抄，接下來還有十遍的《孟子》。  
啊⋯⋯孟子先生的話最多了⋯⋯

黃旼炫也在金鐘炫對面罰抄，他看著金鐘炫委屈兮兮抄寫《孟子》的樣子，覺得心裡軟成一片。

32

「鐘炫啊，我愛你。」

33

金鐘炫錯愕地看向黃旼炫。

「你說什麼？」  
「我愛你。是真心的，天地為鑑。」黃旼炫目光如炬。

金鐘炫一下子就漲紅了臉。

要說他對黃旼炫沒有感情是假的，但畢竟斷袖之情有違倫常，況且⋯⋯

「你怎麼可以這麼沒情調？」金鐘炫的聲音都提高了。  
「我都說我愛你了！」那個沒情調的傢伙理直氣壯的反駁。

金鐘炫氣得摔了毛筆。

「你看過有人在被罰抄《孟子》的時候告白嗎？」

34

黃旼炫一臉恍惚。

「那等會兒罰抄《春秋》的時候可以嗎？」

金鐘炫神情複雜地看著一臉真摯的黃旼炫。

35

「真是太丟人了！公子在外，可千萬別向別人說您認識我！」

黃旼炫灰頭土臉地向牡丹訴苦時，漢城第一名妓氣得摔了茶杯。

36

「他當真這樣說？」崔珉起和姜東昊聽聞這事後，同樣目瞪口呆。  
金鐘炫羞赧地點了點頭。

「你千萬不可以答應！」姜東昊握住金鐘炫的手，憂心忡忡地說：「這麼輕佻的方式，沒準那個黃大頭是要欺騙你的感情！」

金鐘炫又點了點頭，緊緊回握住姜東昊的手。

37

崔珉起看著緊握著雙手的兩人，決定還是去找郭英敏師兄玩好了。

喜歡了就要抓住啊，真是一群笨蛋。

38

金在奐戰戰兢兢地看著在他旁邊整理蓋舖的金鐘炫。

「鐘炫大哥，這次又怎麼了？」金在奐小心翼翼地問。

金鐘炫挑了挑眉。

「不喜歡我睡你隔壁？那我去找林掌議睡了。」  
「不不不不不，您躺，您躺著。」

背後頂著黃旼炫如針刺的目光，金在奐說什麼都不敢讓金鐘炫去找林煐岷。

他還想活著離開成均館呢。

39

然後晚上睡覺時，金在奐被趴到他身上來的金鐘炫壓得呼吸困難。  
金在奐艱難的轉頭，看到黃旼炫睜著眼，用危險又迷人的目光看著他們倆。

那眼神透露一個非常明確的信息：要是金在奐的手敢碰到金鐘炫，他可能就會成為埋骨在明倫堂底下的無名屍。

40

金在奐默默把頭轉回去。

啊⋯⋯好想回家。

41

姜義建隱藏了自己的真實身分。  
他在白天是成均館的儒生，晚上是行俠仗義的義賊。

他偷遍了城中富貴人家的財寶，將錢財分送給貧窮人家。他讓官兵氣得牙癢癢，民間卻編了歌曲稱頌他。

啊，這該死的魅力。

42

姜義建確認房內的人都睡著後，小心翼翼地跨越睡得香甜的權玄彬，避開手腳大開的金在奐，屏著呼吸越過閉著眼的邕聖祐，準備要出門行俠仗義。

姜義建想到幹完這票他又會被傳頌一時，心都飄然起來。  
然而突然攫住他腳踝的力道讓他差點尖叫出聲。

43

「你要去哪裡？」邕聖祐睜開眼睛，眼神清亮得不像是剛睡醒。  
「去⋯⋯去茅房⋯⋯」  
「去茅房穿勁裝是為了動作方便？」  
「⋯⋯」  
「蒙面是為了不聞到氣味？」  
「⋯⋯」

邕聖佑眉開眼笑了起來。  
「你要去哪裡？帶我一起去。」

44

「我們現在要上屋頂，這個老胖子把搜刮來的民脂民膏都藏在屋頂的那個閣樓，我們的目的是去把那邊掏空。」姜義建解釋。  
也蒙著臉的邕聖祐點了點頭。  
姜義建解釋完，手腳輕盈的飛身上屋頂。

他覺得自己真是帥呆了。

45

但是姜義建忘了，十指不沾陽春水的小國舅，是不會任何武功的。

46

轟然巨響，姜義建愕然回頭，看著兩隻腳深陷屋瓦裡的邕聖祐。

「我、好像卡住了⋯⋯」

47

「是誰在屋頂上？」

被行竊的富商大聲咆哮，姜義建眼明手快的拔起邕聖祐扛到肩上，飛簷走壁地逃走。

48

「國舅爺在成均館是不是吃多了？怎這麼沉？」  
「閉嘴！」

49

逃到安全處後，姜義建從肩上卸下頭昏眼花的小國舅。被顛暈的邕聖祐馬上扶著牆嘔吐起來。

「沒事吧？」  
「嘔嘔嘔嘔嘔⋯⋯」

50

姜義建把邕聖祐掉到頰邊的髮絲勾到耳後，吐到一個段落的邕聖佑側過臉看他。  
姜義建霎時覺得心被人用力掐了一下。

邕聖祐吐得眼角沁出淚花，臉也漲紅，搭著他那張精緻的臉蛋，看上去有幾分我見猶憐的韻味。

姜義建覺得有點不妙了。

51

心中有著大俠夢的邕聖祐，三天兩頭的要姜義建出外行俠仗義都帶著他。  
對於邕聖祐的要求，姜義建發現自己沒有抵抗能力。

我就是沒骨氣。姜義建自暴自棄地想。

然而，小國舅總是踩破屋頂，要用手指挖紙窗觀看裡頭的情形，總是能搞出一個拳頭大小的破洞。姜義建錯愕之餘，還要收拾邕聖祐闖出的大禍。

「說實話，你是官兵派來的吧？」姜義建在邕聖祐打翻燭台差點釀成祝融後，忍不住崩潰的質問。  
「你是不是皇上派來的？潛伏在成均館裡為了揪出桃義賊？」姜義建抹了抹臉，越想越生氣、越想越委屈。

52

結果邕聖祐湊上前，用嘴唇堵住他的喋喋不休。

53

「現在你知道了我的一個秘密：國舅爺喜歡吏曹參判家的么子。你握有我的籌碼，不用擔心我把你的秘密說出去。」

54

而姜義建用第二個吻跟邕聖祐又交換了一個秘密。

55

「我也很喜歡你。」

56

金在奐身為漢城首富之子，最能嗅出成均館裡的商機。  
他每月賣出的商品中銷售最好的不是文房四寶，而是春宮圖。

「食色性也，飽暖思淫慾。小世雲，讀書人也是逃不掉情慾的糾纏啊，知道不知道？」金在奐把玩著手裡的碎銀，摸了摸新收的小跟班的頭。  
「知道了，在奐哥。」慶尚道地方訪察之子鄭世雲笑得含蓄。

57

月黑風高時，黃旼炫在梳洗過後拉著金在奐到一旁的草叢說話。  
「初次見面時，你送我一本素女經，可還記得？」  
「當然記得。」  
「用原封不動的素女經做交換，可否幫我尋一本跟龍陽有關的？」

58

金在奐嘴角抖了抖。  
摳門。  
小氣。  
買一本新的會少一塊肉不成？

59

又是個月黑風高的晚上，金在奐在梳洗過後被金鐘炫拉到一旁的草叢說話。  
「在奐，我聽說能找你買到很多城內的東西⋯⋯」金鐘炫不安地搓了搓手。

這似曾相識的感覺是什麼哪？金在奐搓了搓手臂。

「就是⋯⋯你可不可以，幫我看看有沒有、跟龍陽之癖有關的書畫⋯⋯呢？」金鐘炫說到後來的聲音讓金在奐幾乎聽不見。再三確認過金鐘炫的請求後，金在奐口頭上應下，回房拿筆記在冊子上時，意識到好像有哪裡不太對。

嗯？  
嗯？？  
嗯？？？

60

「鐘炫大哥是不是真的喜歡上林掌議了？」  
「這話不能亂說的！」

姜義建嚇得把一個沾了蜜的煎餅塞進金在奐嘴裡。

「鐘炫大哥前些日子找我尋一本龍陽有關的書畫。再前一天，旼炫大哥也找我尋一本龍陽有關的書。如果鐘炫大哥喜歡旼炫大哥的話，早就答應下了旼炫大哥，何必要這樣自己買書偷偷研究？這不是，不喜歡旼炫大哥，有了別的心上人，才要研究個詳細嗎？」金在奐咀嚼之餘說得頭頭是道，「再說，我聽說鐘炫大哥小時候跟林掌議成過親，雖是玩笑，但兩家人關係親，往後會結什麼樣的姻緣還不知道呢！」

姜義建手裡的煎餅滾到地上。

61

大司憲家的小公子對兵曹參知家的二公子芳心暗許。

這謠言在成均館裡傳得沸沸揚揚。有人斥責大逆不道；有人說當初兩人是指腹為婚的關係；有人聽說當初兩人在青澀懞懂時期，花前月下學著拜過了堂，是天注定的緣分。

「真是浪漫。」姜義建故作風雅的收起摺扇，為方才的羅曼史下了註解。  
圍在他身邊的庠儒們點頭如搗蒜。

62

下一秒他的耳朵就被從後面路過的黃旼炫狠狠掐住了。

63

「嗚嗚嗚旼炫大哥我可以解釋！」

64

「最近成均館似乎有有趣的消息。」牡丹替黃旼炫沏上一杯茶。  
「不懂事的孩子們在亂傳謠言罷了。」黃旼炫咬著牙關說。  
「是嗎？」牡丹笑了笑，拿了一塊梅雀果送入口中。

「兵曹參知大人前些日子帶著府上的公子們一同蒞臨芙蓉閣。二公子全程面容嚴肅，陪侍在旁的春英嚇得不知如何是好。」牡丹把那盤梅雀果往黃旼炫的方向推了推，「後來我發現二公子趁著大家玩樂之時一人悄悄溜到庭院，便跟了出去與公子說說話。」  
見黃旼炫認真的樣子，牡丹又替他倒上一杯茶。  
「我問他：『您怎麼看起來悶悶不樂？』二公子竟然回答我說：『因為有想念的人了，想要快點回到他的身邊。』」

黃旼炫像是突然對眼前的點心產生極大的興趣，直盯著看。

「彩燕姐，我啊，真的不知道拿他怎麼辦才好了。」黃旼炫有些無奈地笑了出來，挫敗地揉了揉臉。  
牡丹微垂眼簾，掏出黃旼炫家姐繡的那方帕巾。她拿在手裡仔細的看著，好一陣子說不上話來。  
她的手輕輕拂過上頭的刺繡，輕輕嘆了一口氣。

「旼炫啊，當心上人在身邊時，就要好好的把握著。要不錯過了，只會墜入懊悔的地獄，永世不得翻身吶。」

65

金在奐看黃旼炫心事重重的樣子，懊悔極了。  
「就你們倆會惹事！書讀不好就算了！還不會做人！」邕聖祐拿摺扇打著金在奐和姜義建的頭，「抄快點！《大學》抄完了，還有《中庸》呢！」

66

「所以傳聞是真的嗎？」崔珉起湊在金鐘炫耳邊小聲的問。  
「什麼傳聞？」金鐘炫前些日子回江原道處理祭祖事宜，不在成均館內。  
「說你喜歡林煐岷啊！」

金鐘炫的大聲咳嗽引來前方授課的梁博士的注意。

「在、在胡說些什麼啊？」金鐘炫趕緊低下頭，小聲地回應著。  
「不是嗎？我看你一直不答應黃大頭，就想說你應該是不喜歡他。可又聽權玄彬說你找金在奐買了一本龍陽有關的書。」  
金鐘炫支支吾吾著答不上話來，崔珉起跟姜東昊在桌子底下擊了個掌。

「沒事，你研究完了，那本書記得借我看看。」

嗯？

67

金鐘炫愁得頭都要禿了。

他對黃旼炫究竟是什麼樣的感情，他自己也說不準呢。  
無奈地用樹枝在沙地上戳戳畫畫時，他發現了站在他不遠處的林煐岷。

68

「鐘炫，陪我去散散步吧。」

69

月黑風高的夜晚，花前月下的情境。  
林煐岷撿了些瑣碎的小事與童年回憶，談話氣氛愉快。  
金鐘炫總覺得哪裡怪怪的。

「鐘炫哪，其實有件事，我想跟你說很久了⋯⋯」

林煐岷認真的看著他，讓金鐘炫不自覺的心跳加速，他搓了搓手，正要開口說話時，林煐岷伸出食指按住他的嘴唇。

金鐘炫的臉一下就漲紅了。

該死，跟金在奐買的那本書裡，好像就有這一幕呢。

70

黃旼炫差點把屋瓦給掰下來了。  
被金在奐和姜義建一起給壓住了。

71

「鐘炫，我想我是喜歡你的。」

72

金鐘炫感到不可思議的平靜。  
他有點困惑了。

然後他餘光瞄到了一旁屋頂上那個藏不住的大頭。  
好吧，他開始有一點點明白了。

73

「煐岷，謝謝你。可是我對你並不是喜歡的感情。」金鐘炫坦然的笑了，「我可以向你保證我並不會因此而疏遠你，或是對你有任何偏見。」  
林煐岷也大方的笑了出來。  
「所以我可以問，那個人是誰嗎？」  
金鐘炫眼神不自知的往屋頂那飄，聰慧如林掌議，便知道那裡一定躲了人。

「竟然如此，就讓我幫你一回吧。」他沒有撤下按在金鐘炫手上的食指，傾身吻下去。

74

「旼炫大哥不可以！」

75

被黃旼炫分開時林煐岷一臉詭計得逞的得意笑容，對著黃旼泫展示著壓在金鐘炫唇上的手指。  
金鐘炫無辜的眨了眨眼睛。

「什麼？什麼意思？」跟著下來的姜義建滿頭霧水。

76

黃旼炫被金鐘炫拉到一旁去。

「旼炫，趴在屋頂偷聽別人說話不是君子的行為。」金鐘炫說。  
黃旼炫咬著上嘴唇，難得的沒有與他爭辯。

「我想了很久，你到底喜歡我什麼？而我究竟是不是喜歡你？」金鐘炫開門見山地點破主題。  
見黃旼炫要插嘴，金鐘炫豎起食指阻止他繼續說下去。  
「但是我不是很想知道你喜歡我的原因了。因為這代表著很多很多的條件，當你遇到條件比我更符合的人的時候，你就不會喜歡我了。」金鐘炫直視著黃旼炫說著，「這讓我感到⋯⋯很不安。」  
「而至於我究竟是不是喜歡你，我想⋯⋯我們可以一起慢慢找出答案。可能先慢一點、」

77

黃旼炫捧著金鐘炫的臉深深的親吻下去。

78

「會討厭嗎？」  
「好、好像不會。」  
「那再親一次？」  
「嗯⋯⋯」

79

黃旼炫會輕功，所以他可以自己下屋頂。  
姜義建也會輕功，所以他也可以自己下屋頂。

「你們有人記得我還在這裡嗎？」

80

林煐岷沈默地回到自己的齋房，沈默地躺在朴佑鎮的大腿上。  
「嗚⋯⋯我失戀了⋯⋯」一開口眼淚就掉下來了。  
一旁的金東賢和李大輝默默地遞上自己的帕巾。

81

「小世雲，讀書人真的是逃不過情慾的糾纏呢。」金在奐抄寫著邕聖祐要他罰抄的史記，看著在一旁恩恩愛愛的金鐘炫和黃旼炫，忍不住感嘆。  
鄭世雲停下為金在奐磨墨的動作，食指沾著墨汁，點在金在奐的鼻尖上。  
「你幹嘛？」金在奐轉頭正要拿毛筆在鄭世雲的臉上畫一個圓圈報復，鄭世雲突然湊上來，含住金在奐的嘴唇，在離開時還輕輕咬了他的下嘴唇一下。

「我覺得在奐大哥說的很有道理。」鄭世雲拿起墨繼續磨，笑看著呆若木雞的金在奐，「讀書人，真的逃不過情慾的糾纏呢。」

82

金博士正為著成均館裡轟轟烈烈的緋聞煩惱不已。  
「梁博士，你說，這可怎麼辦才好。」

見梁博士沒有反應，伏案振筆疾書沒注意到他說的話。金博士以為他在草擬要呈給皇上的奏摺，便走了過去。

「我說，梁博士啊⋯⋯」  
「噫！你要嚇死我嗎？」  
「梁博士，你這是在⋯⋯？」

梁博士吹乾紙上的墨跡，小心翼翼的翻到另外一頁。

「金博士，我只是覺得，此處應有本。」


End file.
